Usuario discusión:StalinC
Archivos Anteriores: Archivo 1 Archivo 2 Archivo 3 Archivo 4 ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:StalinC. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:32 25 oct 2009 Trofeo bien al estilo Dark Archivo:TrofeoDark.pngeste es el trofeo espero te guste Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 00:04 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Archivo:TrofeoMime.png D=> ahh!!! en mi confucion me equivoqueee y no quiero que elena me odie... cree una novela, pero luego me di cuenta de que elena pensaba crear una con el mismo nombre, podrias borrar esta pagina porfass *hace cara de perrito* Pokémon Transform no volvera a pasar lo juro, tu eres administrador y el unico disponible TToTT y perdona por lo de la otra vez, era nueva y no lo sabia D=> ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:46 2 ene 2011 (UTC) Stalin Un tal Usuario:Titiritero Esta alborotando al personal, edita las novelas de otras personas, y pone Haunters en ellas, o las borra, la gente se altera, asi que creo que necesita un baneo para entrar en razon --''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 10:42 4 ene 2011 (UTC)' Satalin!! Traduci la cancion "Amar es divertido" --[[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 17:54 15 ene 2011 (UTC) staaaaaaaaaaaaaalin-kun stalin-kun, quiero ya hacer las entrevistas a celebridades, pero accidentalmente borre la nota donde tenia sus respuestas, asi que quisiera que me enviaran a mi discución las respuestas porfavor, aqui estan las preguntas n.n 1.-cual ha sido su mayor exito? 2.-cual es tu mayor miedo? 3.-que es lo que mas odias? 4.-cual es la cosa sin la cual no puedes vivir? 5.-en que gastas tu fortuna luego de adquirila? 6.-donaran dinero a la calidad? 7.-de quien estas enamorado? 8.-han pensado en contratar a keyko como especialista en efecto especiales y pirotecnia? 9.-si alguno de tus compañeros dejara la banda ¿que harias? 10.-que opinas de cada uno de tus compañeros? keyko, alguien tiene un fosforo? Hola! Hola Stalin, soy Alivo queria decirte que... !!!Me encanta tu banda: Kyoto Motel!!!! Yo tambien tengo una. Pero porfavor no te enfades no somos "rivales". Se llama: The Crazy Tones (T.C.T) AlivoAlivo 20:41 4 mar 2011 (UTC) La imagen que no te pude pasar por msn xD Archivo:Portada de Reborn.png [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germán-kun']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'¡Hablame algo!']](~)[[Viaje por Sinnoh|'¡Lee y comenta ']][[Las 16 tablas elementales|'mis novelas!']] 02:00 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Vamos a ver... Borrala si quieres a mi !Me da igual! Porque lo "Banda si claro" Es una tonteria. Si quieres quedate la novela T.C.T Porque como ya he diho me da igual AlivoAlivo 17:07 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Ejem... ! ! ! !TE DIGE QUE PODIAS BORRAR T.C.T, PERO ! !NO ! !! THE CRAZY TONES. ¿Que te pasa tenias envidia de mi banda? Dilo. PD: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿!!!!!!!Por que borraste The crazy tones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????? AlivoAlivo 17:29 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Contesta!!!! YA!!!! Si no contestas algo malo le pasara a Kyoto Motel (Muy malo) AlivoAlivo 17:43 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Te he avisado Dile adios a Estupideces Kyoto AlivoAlivo 17:53 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola ^^ oye.. te reserve un puesto en mi nueva novela de gijinkas [La historia de un equipo] porfavor llenalo cuando puedas? cuidate stalin dtb feliz dia/noche/tarde x3 Hurracane of spirits Need my Help? 03:26 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Un Premio LOL Hice un premi para los LOL's :D Archivo:PremioPorygonZ(LOL).png UserBrayan Mensages :L 18:01 19 mar 2011 (UTC) estoo... te gustaria ser mi amigo? siiii :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 23:04 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola! Podemos ser amigos? n.n --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 23:06 20 mar 2011 (UTC) Que Poke te pongo? PD:Me encanta tu banda!! *o* --[[Usuario:Kari White|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 23:20 20 mar 2011 (UTC) weeh! dime que pokemon te pongo :33 Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 00:10 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Borrar imagen Hola, verás soy Derpus, te preguntaba si podías borrar esta imagen: Robot 2010 Nicopri.jpg, o sea Archivo:Robot 2010 Nicopri.jpg =Robot 2010 Nicopri.jpg= Te lo agradecería mucho, déjame un mensaje en la discu de Derpus y me cuentas, ¿ok? Ok... Muy bien, cambiare la pagina a un artículo. Saludos. ↗.Kevケビン.↗黒↗白Archivo:Yoh_Solo_Uso_de_Yoh_Mini.png type=commenttitle page=Usuario discusión:Yoh.:. width=15 break=no buttonlabel=Respóndeme default=Título del mensaje 19:54 2 abr 2011 (UTC) ewe si quieres hablar conmigo y no estoy en msn, hablemos por DM en twitter e__e Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 19:35 4 may 2011 (UTC) u'h kam oh le(?) y hiciste la parte? ewe Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 22:31 8 jun 2011 (UTC) ewe stalin tu eres admin, verdad? ewe puedes borrar mis novelas Campamento de Rock , Esperando el fin y New Ishuu ? ewe es que ya no las usare xP Kagene Rei el Mijumaru que siempre pasa por aqui(?) (~) What the hell, hablas o callas? • (~) Y que no ♫ se te olvide• leer esto♫ 18:24 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Stalin... Mejor marca las ediciones en tu novela como edicion menor...ESTAN LLENANDO LA ACTIVIDAD RECIENTE!! D=--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:31 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ._.U...No me pidas disculpas...ni soy administrador... .___.U P.D:Tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:34 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Hablemos por MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:41 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Estoy conectado ._.U--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:50 12 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: Ya,semaos amigos,colocame un Gengar. Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:53 12 jun 2011 (UTC)﻿ Si claro que si, y me gusta mucho el camino de un cordinador jeje, queires estar en mi novela como papel principal?, y ponme un ninetales...espero que seamos gran amigos ya veo que eres muy popular en PE que hasta bienvenidas te dan :)--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 02:06 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale yo me disculpo y espero que olvidemos lo pasado pd continua con km esta genial AlivoAlivo 06:14 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Claro solo necesito un sprite tus pokes, y si quisieras ser un pokemon cual serias? jeje de seguro un combusken me di cuenta que te gusta mucho :) y te necesito como papel principal ya que necesito chicos jeje cuidate...--Heidy ~ Take care, kisses 02:40 18 jun 2011 (UTC) claro Claro que podemos ser amigos a mi ponme un Suicune--ana rebeca 22:43 18 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Soy pikaqueen dime pika (XD) Quieres entrar a mi novela Luz,Drama POKEMON? Me gustaria que fueramos amigos!!!! Piktini fan =°°= 22:57 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo! Aqui esta el sprite que me pediste por msn, Stalin, espero que te guste ^^ Archivo:Roberta con vestido de novia by kari.png --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'♥Patchouli Knowledge♥']] ★Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room★ 01:06 22 jun 2011 (UTC) oye stalin si no es mucha molestia(?)podrias cambiar el sprite de la boda (el de bruno e.e)por este? Archivo:Oro OCPA.png--La sabiduria.. Es una promesa joven (?) 19:29 23 jun 2011 (UTC) plz puedes cambiarme el sprite en La Iglesia Principal de P.E porfa...a este=>Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png esque el de hoja de RF/VH no me gusta mucho--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan o Ami para algunos♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬Get inside and find the key to my heart♬']] 19:45 23 jun 2011 (UTC) ? Tiene que ser con vestido, o puede ser normal, en ese caso este -> archivo:Alice sprite.png :3 ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 16:30 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Usare... este x3: Archivo:Leo Sprite.png [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'La leyenda de Melda,y el ukulele del tiempo....']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Apachurale Starp!']] 19:59 24 jun 2011 (UTC) RE: ESTE Archivo:Dufftin.gif Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 20:55 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Stal!! No se si llegué a tiempo (Espero que si) pero mira: Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png y Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png ~~Germán~~(~)Lo que no ayuda, estorba 21:11 24 jun 2011 (UTC) 'Munna' :3 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 23:38 25 jun 2011 (UTC) 'Munna' :3 мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 23:35 25 jun 2011 (UTC) una pregunta?? oye soy nuevo aqui y quisiera saber ¿para que funcionan los puntos? si me respondes gracias!! LA DONAAAAA DE MI COCINA(?) Ahi esta xd Intro LA DONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE MI COCINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Primera estrofa todos los dias siempre he pensado, nunca lo he acabado siempre he sido una prima, que al final siempre rima si si, puedo acabarlo,y al final lo acabare Hook con amor puedo acabarla, siempre tendre que aplastarla, siempre la dona es genial, y con eso se acabara Coro i love la dona, and can rule the world forever with your savor, and can rule the world (Plot plot plot) es la dona si(x2) Segunda estrofa por fin hice la dona, y la acabe al fin hice lo mejor que siempre soñe yo con la dona al final bailare (Coro) (Nota alta y voces diciendo "Rock the dona") (Coro) (Rock the dona, rock the dona, rock the dona) xd Kagene Rei (~) Habla ahora o calla para siempre(?) 19:42 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Tu sabes lo del torneo de nobelas,cierto? Pues si lo sabes, se pueden hacer mezclas? Por ejemplo:Yo me puse en drama y romance, se pueden poner las dos en una? Gracias =^^= Los Raichus dominaran el planeta! 19:20 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Eh.... Puedo presentar mi novela Días Muy Mágicos al torneo? AlivoAlivo 08:05 7 jul 2011 (UTC) D: Porque me bloqueaste! D:--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 17:46 7 jul 2011 (UTC) Felices 5 555 Ediciones!! XDDDDD Que la pases bien editando ;D [[Usuario:Zoey01|'~ ~ Z Ø £ ~ ~ ']] [[Usuario Discusión:Zoey01|'¡ Message's here !']] 16:07 9 jul 2011 (UTC) Stalin! Esto... me retiro del torneo de Novelas. Estoy seca, y no tengo ganas de escribir, estoy enferma y de vacaciones -.- Eso... no voy a poder subir las mini-novelas TTOTT Aparte que no estoy en mi compu y no tengo mis avances D; Bueno... bye :3U Summy-Chan, la amiga de los helados *O*¿Fanny? No. She is dead... Is dead to me... 01:24 11 jul 2011 (UTC) :) a mi nadie me amarga stalin :), yo siempre le sonrio a la vida. Y no importa si me sacaste del chat por siempre, .w. aun seras sinedo mi amigo adiós ......................Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 00:53 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Pega esto en el Wikia.js /*SkinNotification: Agrega una notificación para los que usen oasis. */ window.SkinNotification = { article: 'Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2011', key: 'NfSkin', init: function() { if (!document.cookie || document.cookie.length 0) return; var pref = $.cookies.get(SkinNotification.key); if (pref) return; SkinNotification.render(); }, render: function() { var tb = $('#WikiaFooter').children('div.toolbar'); if (!tb.exists()) return; var nf = $('#WikiaNotifications'); if (!nf.exists()) { tb.prepend(' '); nf = $('#WikiaNotifications'); $(document.body).addClass('notifications'); } var sn = $(' Solo faltan 4 participantes para el torneo Inscribete aquí. '); nf.children().eq(0).append(sn); sn.children().eq(0).click(SkinNotification.dismiss); }, dismiss: function(e) { $(e.target).parent().remove(); $.cookies.set(SkinNotification.key,'1'); } }; $(SkinNotification.init); --↘•̊Yoh愛•̊麻倉花•̊↗ 00:54 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ok ya entonces ire haciendo las nuevas'♪I'm a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆' 10:38 13 jul 2011 (UTC) .__.U ._.U...Stalin...Me sigues el rollo...no mientas...sabes porque es este mensaje que se autodestruirá en 10 segundos ._.U--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:18 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ._______________________________.U Ese es el problema...La chica (?) me bloqueo en el chat ._.U oye nose como empezar una novela -.-U Hola StalinC oye me podrias desbloquear en el chat de pokeespectaculos por favor? Stan perdoname traigo malas noticias esta semana no podre editar nada, tengo examenes y tengo que estudiarme mas de 5 materias juntas. Te ruego que me perdones [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 16:04 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Stalin o3o, necesito que me desbloquees en lo del chat .w., Lion me bloqueo ewe, y dijo que te dijera a ti que me desbloquearas (?) EWE Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)PIXEL 16:43 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Ewe A mi tambien me gusta la musica de Adele, solo eso xd AlivoAlivo 18:55 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Emmm... Ya están las dos novelas Te lo digo para poner las placas y todo eso... Bye! El Absol mágico amoroso (?) · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Habla conmigo o muere 8D']] 20:43 14 jul 2011 (UTC) DESBLOQUEAME EWE--'Brayan No Estuvo Aqui (?)'PIXEL 22:44 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Renuncio por unos problemas personales, me retiro de la competencia de novelas, saludos y buena suerte a todos [[Usuario:Entrenador1104|'La gente le teme a la oscuridad porque desconoce lo que hay en ella']] 00:04 15 jul 2011 (UTC) nunca me dejas terminar .w. prefiero estar en snorunt brayan ;w; me desbloqueas, por favor? Brayan .w. acabo de leerlo oye no es un drama solo dije que me iva y ya y si es un drama me llega porque creo que casi nadie leyo mi perfil ,ademas si iba a volver no has visto que ya renove mi perfil nserio disculpa si hice un drama pero es que me moleste por lo de german otra cosa: alguien borro algunos sprites que hice mira: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Lo_lograr%C3%A9!!!!/Epi.1 ♋ Alonso:A tus servicios♋ 웃=유 Viva la igualdad y el amor➳♥ 23:02 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Porfiis Hola stalinnn queria ver si mi novela podia estar en el concursoo de las pokenovelas la de pokemon tamers en comedio o cualquier otra miaaa andaalleeeee siiiiii responde pronto te despidoooo yo (que ya volvi xD) ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 16:23 17 jul 2011 (UTC) Torneo Borrame del torneo por favor,me debo ir por un tiempo de PE por razones escolares,para más información ve mi estado de animo en mi perfil. ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 20:59 17 jul 2011 (UTC) ewe me retiro de MM feliz?eweEl miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 00:49 18 jul 2011 (UTC) STALIIIIIIIIIN =3 (?) Asdf (?) A esto me tienes que responder ya o AHORA e.e (?) ¿Cómo va lo de las Páginas Huérfanas esas? Es que lo ví en algo llamado "Mislenácea" ewe! O sea que,¿puedes coger una de esas novelas paralizadas y continuarlas sin más?o3o ¿O hay que pedirle a algún admin como tú? :3 Gracias por tu atención. X3 Bye~~ Tsundere-chan ;) Recuerda durante las vacaciones...Que las tsundere dominarán el mundo~8D 14:17 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Señor... German me bloqueo de chat,por eso uso este usuario,soy Master G,bloqueeme,no me sentire tranquilo si no me bloquea,quiza incluso me echen de PE,soy un imbecil,no me atrevo a decirle a German que pido perdon,a si que bloqueeme o borreme de PE,no puedo segui asi. El aura es mia,no tuya :D 17:12 18 jul 2011 (UTC) German me bloqueo como MasterGhost,por favor,de verdad,bloqueeme,no mesentire bien si no lo hace. ¡¡¡VIVA EL TERROR!!! 17:34 18 jul 2011 (UTC) Stan! (Torneo) Ah, Stan en las tablas aun no editas que Alonso paso a segunda ronda en Entre/Coor--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 15:42 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Oye si pierdo en comedia puedo seguir problemas?ewe Ban Me bannearon de Chat de este Wiki y no puedo ingrsar. :( -- 20:41 27 jul 2011 (UTC) Stan... Esto es difícil de explicar y mucho más de escribir, pero en fin... No tengo otro remedio, así que allá va: Desde hace unas semanas siento algo especial, no sé, mi corazón se acelera cuando veo que te conectas y me siento vacía cuando no estás... Yo... Creo que estoy enamorada de ti u//////u ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios? Te quiero♥ --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An-Chan :D']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Felices Vacaciones 8D']] 21:14 2 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola StalinC necesito ayuda Hola, he leído en la página de Administradores que tú eres uno de ellos y como soy nuevo aquí me gustaría aprender a... hacer una historia con buenas imagenes (me gustaría hacer la historia con caras de Mundo Misterioso y también poner alguna imagen de entrenadores y cosas así) pero no sé cómo poner las imágenes :S Además me gustaría tener una página de usuario buena, y tener amigos... Lo que si se hacer es firmar aunque me gustaría darle color... Si estás ocupado y no puedes responder no pasa nada, pero es que soy nuevo y necesito ayuda... Gracias Pikachutín 12:30 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Stalin... Me bloquearon de chat de repente por que solo dije:Panda de raros...,por que a cada rato hablaban rarezas que normalmente no se hablan en chat y de repente no se quien...me bloqueo de chat,¿me podria desbloquear?,no sé si me deberian de verdad haber bloqueado,si es asi digame cuanto deberia durar ese bloqueo... Soy un torturador,trampero y asesino a sueldo Rango S,¡Contratame en chat! 00:28 9 ago 2011 (UTC) Stan! Necesito que me hagas un favor, me da igual si no aceptas, tu solo responde. ¿Harias una banda sonora para una novela mia llamada Watch Me AlivoAlivo 21:22 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Ejem Stalin este mensaje a sido propuesto por todos en el chat necesitamos 2 mods para que cubran el dia entero ambos como sabes la diferencia entre latinoamerica y españa es mucha y con 1 mod de españa(Jose/Absol) y uno latinoamericano(Me proponen a mi) podriamos cubrir todos los horarios espero tu respuesta y que apruebes esta peticion Archivo:Houndoom_mini.gif[[Usuario:Dark Lion|'SA-MU RAI'!]]Archivo:Weavile_mini.gif /////Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Dark Lion|'Baila el Dancing Samurai toda la noche!']]Archivo:Tyranitar_mini.gif//// Archivo:Absol_mini.gif[[Viajes por Johto|'Es una orden del principe Berengena!!(?)']]Archivo:Honchkrow_mini.gif 21:34 18 ago 2011 (UTC) Stan... ¿Estoy bloqueado en el chat? AlivoAlivo 15:53 20 ago 2011 (UTC) ¬o¬ ¿¡Por que me blockeaste!? ni me dejaste explicar, dije eso porque habias dicho que eras un usuario de PF en tu cuenta y no me di cuenta que habias dicho eso asi que por favor desblockeame ¡El Mejor Mago y Hechizero de PE, Naxo Thuendale! 02:42 27 ago 2011 (UTC) desbloqueenme del chat Hola,podrias dejarme ir al chat,alguien me bloqueo,y no puedo entrar,creo que fue bulbasaur,pero lo hizoporque sabe que soy de PF,lo soy,pero tambien de PE.Quiero que me dejen entrar al chat por favor pokeinventos 11:23 27 ago 2011 (UTC) Ok... Es fácil, ese codigo que te dieron debes pegarlo en MediaWiki:Wikia.css, donde el te dijo así todo lo que hayas puesto funcionara. Ese codigo debes pegarlo hasta arriba del MediaWiki:Wikia.css tal y como esta. I know•̊i am Crazy•̊↗Archivo:Blood_pen_mini_de_Yoh.png 21:51 29 ago 2011 (UTC) Fondo y Logo Border <- Este sera el nuevo logo, guardalo y luego subelo como logo. Archivo:Fondo.png <- Este ponlo como fondo --45pxSe acerca...•̊el frabulloso día.•̊↗45px 23:49 29 ago 2011 (UTC) :D Perdon por no contestar antes es que eh estado ocupado y mi internet ah estado fallando, claro que me gustaría escribir contigo pero no estare unos días cuando regrese te aviso ;D --45pxSe acerca...•̊el frabulloso día.•̊↗45px 18:02 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola señor stan podria porfavor desbloquearme del chat?(?)--El miedo te hace humano..... Nadie hace nada tienes ganas de tomar la justicia por tus manos 01:02 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Vale,vale... Bueno el mapa lo hice hace un tiempo basandome en el mapa de Avatar la legenda de Aang, así que tan solo debes abrir un editor de imágenes (paint, gimp, paint.net, etc) y tomar pedazos del mapa de avatar después juntarlos en uno para ti. Ese lo hize antes de tener la experiencia que tengo ahora xD 45pxSe acerca...•̊el frabulloso día.•̊↗45px 20:55 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Stan... Te pedire que borres todas mis novelas menos Lucha y sangre, por que al principio tenia ideas y ahora no y ahora tengo muchas pero Lucha y sangre sera facil de terminar pues oslo son peleas asi que te pido que me borres las demás. Desde ahora solo creare novelas si tengo suficientes ideas. Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 01:33 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Pregunta de OneWorld Hola Soy OneWorld. El chico que escribe La Secuela. Che una pregunta... Que tengo que hacer para saber la cantidad de gente que lee mi novela? Gracias, espero tu respuesta Eoooooo Hallo Stan, hace ya mucho tiempo que no hablo contigo. Queria comentarte una cosa: http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/One_World_(Album_De_One_World) Me parece injusto que el tenga "One World" porque a este paso nos hacemos todos una carrera musical PD: ¿Me desbloqueas del chat? AlivoAlivo 14:00 25 oct 2011 (UTC) O_O LOL... cumples el mismo mes que yo... y dos días antes... ¡Yo cumplo el 15! Gemeloooo >.The phoenix girl]] ~ Tell me here! :)Archivo:Moltres NB.png 18:27 25 oct 2011 (UTC) ok stan no es lo mejor que eh hecho pero si te fijas las sombras del cuerpo son las mejores que me han salido claro que talves is no te gusta solo dimelo y hago otro o3o xd no tengo problema [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 01:34 1 nov 2011 (UTC)Archivo:REgalo_Stan.jpg Aquí están :D Archivo:Tiempo_y_muerte_1.png Archivo:Tiempo_y_muerte_2.png --<> 01:59 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, perdon por la interrupcion pero me podrias desbanear en el chat del grupo por favor? >.The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!]] 06:15 22 ene 2012 (UTC) LOGOS Estos son los que hice hasta ahora, si ninguno te convence puedo hacer más. Archivo:Logo_1.png Archivo:Logo_1(2).png Archivo:Logo2.jpg Archivo:Logo2(2).jpg Archivo:Logo_3.png -- 02:41 1 feb 2012 (UTC) ¡Stalin! Stan, queria pedirte un favorsote. Mira, soy administradora en una wikia de un amigo mío, en el cual se realizan juegos de rol sobre pokémon. Pensé que como no supondría una competencia para esta wikia, ya que, Pokeespectáculos es únicamente una página para escribir novelas, y la wikia (Pokerol) que deseo promocionar es una para juegos de rol, dudo que los usuarios dejen esta wikia, por lo que claramente no se puede y se puede hacer en cada página. (Pokerol se dedica únicamente a juegos rol de pokémon, no se pueden escribir historias, ni novelas de ningún tipo.) Así que, tanto a tí como a otros administradores les estoy dejando el mismo mensaje, para pedirles el permiso y la ayuda para promocionar esta wikia. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer este mensaje =3 ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 02:03 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Premios Hey, me preguntaba que cuándo vas a hacer la segunda parte de los Premios 2012... Archivo:Utaune nami icon by yen.png Nami ♪ Nami~Fire Endless Night!~Archivo:Len icon.gif 17:18 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Disculpa, tengo una duda. ¿Quien creo el fondo del wiki?. Esque la verdad ¡quedo muy genial!. Me encantaria poderle preguntar que programa usa o algo por el estilo. :D Espero tu respuesta con ansias y perdona la molestia. --[[Usuario:Sankiii|'Soy una estrella fugaz']]★''[[Usuario Discusión:Sankiii|'''Que lucha contra la obscuridad]] 00:32 20 may 2012 (UTC) Hola stan xd Puedes poner de emoticonos el ay si y elmo ? xdd como :aysi: y :elmo: xdd chais King.But i swear that i dont have a gun. 17:29 31 may 2012 (UTC) Ayudame a promocionar las audiciones de mi pokenovela Los secretos de las islas element porfavor, ayuda. [[Usuario:Nicolás Goyeneche Valderrama|'''''Sapientia est Potentia]] 16:46 18 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola Stan! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio al mejor Personaje Masculino con Stalin de tu novela K.Y.O.T.O! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Blastoise_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! x3 Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 20:38 6 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Hola de nuevo Stan! ¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado el premio al Mejor Personaje Secundario con Elmo de tu novela K.Y.O.T.O! Aquí tienes tu premio: Archivo:Eevee_pedestal.png ¡Puedes ponerlo en tu página de usuario o en la página principal de tu novela! x3 Saludos de parte del equipo de los premios pokeespectaculos 2012. La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 21:06 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Tu Joltik Archivo:Joltik_NB_variocolor.gifevolucionara cuando hagas 35 ediciones mas Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 21:43 9 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡¡!! ¡Tu! ¡Tu eres el autor de La Busqueda de Arceus! ¡Ohhh! ¡Dios! ¡Esa es mi pokenovela favorita en TODO el mundo! ¡Wuaa! ¡No me lo creo! Pasate por mi perfil si quieres saber mas de mi (¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios!) Tote2012XD (discusión) 20:18 17 jul 2012 (UTC) Errr... No-No te preocupes, yo no guardo rencor ni nada. En todo caso, todos pueden cometer errores ^_^, pero si una pregunta. Si adoptas un pokemon, pero no lo quieres o no lo necesitas, ¿Lo puedes regalar? Espero tu respuesta, he aqui mi firma de gente que no conozco Archivo:Giratina_Icon_Platinium.gifDime Fay ¡Encantada![[Archivo:Zekrom_mini.gif]] |} PokéPark Hola Stan x3. Eres uno de los que han jugado PokeSorpresas en el chat de PE. Estos son los Pokémon que te quedaste: Archivo:Venusaur_NB.gif Cuídalo mucho. Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 16:54 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Ok stan:B Ok, no hay ningun problema o3oU. Tranquilo xddddddd. Lo editaré yo. ¿Viva la Gloria? Little one, little one your soul is purging 20:05 9 ago 2012 (UTC) Staan (?) ey solo pase 4 links y ya me banearon oe3 desbaneame (??) ★Rin [[Usuario Discusión:HikamiChan|'''X]] [[Eddy y el reino de los fantasmas|'''Len]] 00:52 31 ago 2012 (UTC)